


sous les étoiles

by klancerista



Series: everything all at once [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'll update tags as I go I guess, Japanese Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, klance, these are basically a compilation of warm ups/requests I fill between my multi chapter stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancerista/pseuds/klancerista
Summary: a collection of drabbles/one-shots that I want to share with everyone! c: thank you!(title of the series is from the Local Natives song of the same name, this particular work is titled 'beneath the stars' in French bc I am bilingual trash?)





	

The Vymeans of planet Eri were an incredibly celebratory race, especially on the day of the birth of their next prince. In honor of the sacred event, they held open celebrations in the streets. Vymeans of all ages and sizes and colors were dancing, singing, running through each and every pathway. There were beautiful buildings where hundreds of Vymean people lived; it seemed as if just blinking once changed the entire scene. Suddenly, there were lights strung up in every window, there was families giving away traditional food, everyone sported their most prized dishes and instruments were singing with the voices. Lively bodies shimmied into the streets, stopping traffic, smiling faces and graceful movements melting together dreamily to create a vibrant display of life and being.

Needless to say, Lance was breathless.

He wholeheartedly convinced Allura that they _had_ to stop at this planet. He was told of it from another alien at the last place they had visited. Everyone knew (without asking) why Lance wanted, no— _needed_ to see this place so desperately—it was so much like Cuba, so much like home.

Upon landing and sauntering out of the castle, Lance’s breath hitched and his body tensed, as if he was walking into a dream and wasn’t sure how to feel. When he heard waves kissing sand and felt the heavy tropical breeze caress his body, he instantly remembered it. It scared him that he almost forgot what the gentle heat and salty air felt like. It horrified him that the beaches were so far away and that the sunshine was starting to become a memory and not something taken for granted. He missed it all.

 _“But at least,”_ he thought, _“I_ remember _it all.”_

Keith and Hunk were sent alongside Lance on this mission. Allura, Pidge, Shiro and Coran were going to visit the more hostile side of the planet, where the Nusewas resided. They were more difficult to negotiate with, so the more level-headed, diplomatic team members were sent to deal with them.

Lance felt like it was his day off.

The trio stepped onto the beautiful pristine sand and looked around. They heard the celebration before they saw it. Lance’s face beamed and Keith could feel himself getting exhausted already.

“Hey guys, I think there’s some sort of function going on!” Lance called back, already on his way into the wonderful mess. Keith tensed his shoulders, giving the back of Lane’s head a glare before turning to Hunk.

“We have to keep an eye on him.” Keith muttered to the responsible one.

“Oh trust me, I know that much.” Hunk sighed, but he had a telling, nostalgic gleam in his eyes that made Keith gently suck in a breath.

They said nothing more as they followed after Lance.

It didn’t take them long to find him, there was a crowd of young looking Vymean females surrounding someone. That someone was without a doubt Lance, talking at the top of his lungs as the girls fawned over him. They were removing his armor and helmet and placing them to the side as they draped more culturally appropriate clothes over his shoulders and hips and head. They began painting beautiful markings upon his face as well, many of them matched their own, as they taught him (slowly) the lyrics to their singing and chanting. Keith snorted and looked over at Hunk, chuckling at his friend before noticing that Hunk was no longer standing beside him.

He whipped his head around a couple of times before his eyes landed on the yellow paladin, he was talking with what looked like elders of the Vymea while sipping a small drink and nibbling a morsel of food. Keith sighed, alone again.

Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders and waist. There stood a tall, young looking Vymean with a kind smile on his face. He removed his hands from Keith’s body in order to reach a six fingered hand out, finally speaking.

“Hello, I am Veoth. You are a human, yes?”

Keith pushed the hand away from him, crossing his arms before replying.

“I am. My name is Keith. I am the Red Paladin of Voltron, Defender of the Universe. We are here to make peace with your people and enlist you as allies to our cause of disarming Emperor Zarkon before he—” A finger hushes his lips and he goes crossed eyed before looking Veoth in the face.

“Please. This is a day of celebration. I would rather not hear about politics and wars today. Allow me to properly dress you for this event, follow me.”

Keith raised his eyebrow at the mention of “dressing”, this guy wasn’t serious, was he?

He looked back at Lance, who was now staring a tall, deep skinned Vymean woman dead in the eyes. She was smiling and leaning into his body. _“Typical.”_ Was the first thought in Keith’s mind. He sighed at the stupidity of his teammate and grabbed Veoth’s hand that was once again offered to him.

The celebration was highest at the setting of the planet’s sun. Keith was hanging out with Veoth; who was now affectionately renamed “Veo” as per Keith’s suggestion. Keith saw the sun steadily falling, and realized he couldn’t see Lance any longer in the crowd. The square where the main event was taking place was where they had been all day. Hunk had returned to the castle without them in order to stave off a stomach ache he had incurred from the foreign food. Keith himself was now sporting the traditional garments of the Vymeans, he even let them paint his face with traditional markings.

Veoth was talking and Keith was only half listening, still trying to find Lance. It was dangerous for him to always be running off with random aliens all the time, especially because it was always Keith that had to go find him.

“Keith, my friend,” there was a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, pulled from his thoughts. “would you kindly join me in the star-fall dance?” Veoth’s eyes were iridescently blue, and it only made Keith think of Lance again, which made him angry.

Begrudgingly, he wrapped his hand around Veo’s for about the millionth time that day and let himself be guided into the dancing crowd.

The entire day the Vymeans were serving a drink special to their planet. It was glittery, golden, and incredibly, euphorically sweet. After only one or two glasses of said drink, Keith was feeling relaxed, colorful. The markings on his face were glowing in the light from the fading sun, and before he knew it, he was kissing on someone. Or maybe that someone was kissing on him? He hoped it was Veo and not some random passerby.

Indigo eyes fluttered open only to make out the unfocused face of Veo. Good.

“M’sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss…” he paused to see if his eyes would focus. They didn’t, “you.” Veo was smiling and welcoming to Keith’s awkward half-intoxication. What was in that golden drink anyway?

“It is quite alright, my fair paladin. You are new to the effects of the sun water, so there is nothing to fear.” Veo reminded Keith of Allura when he spoke, he carried himself like royalty and had the soothing voice of a poet.

The smile that Keith offered in return to the reassurance was shy and sheepish as he removed himself from the embrace that he didn’t realize he was in.

“Keith! There you are buddy, didn’t realize you liked to party so hard! You should’ve told me sooner!” Lance. Keith’s head was throbbing already. He felt Lance protectively slip an arm around his shoulders and his hip met his side to keep him balanced.

“Lance?”

“Yup. You ok dude? You looked messed up. Just how much space rum did you drink?” Lance was laughing but Keith, even in his drunken state, could tell it was a show to mask the concern in his eyes.

“Space rum?”

“Yup. Space rum.”

Lance glared at Veo, who only stood there, smiling. Veo said something to Lance, but Keith couldn’t quite make out what exactly it was. All he knew was that after he spoke, Lance was blushing, glaring harder, and pulling Keith in the opposite direction.

“It was good to meet you, Keith!” Veo called, “Please enjoy the rest of your stay in Vymea!”

They ended up sitting down near the sand of the beach.

“Ugh I hate flirty space aliens dude.” Lance looked into Keith’s eyes and sighed. “Especially when they mess with my—with _you_. It boils my blood.” He was blushing now, and Keith joined him. Lance was just hoping that Keith would forget about it when the alcohol wore off.

“You’ve got a crush on me? You _like_ me!” Keith asked, a grin forming at the corners of his mouth. Lance hid his face in his hands, dying of embarrassment.

“Well, that depends, do _you_ have a crush on _me_? Pidge has shown me your diary dude, answer wisely!”

Blushing still, Keith knew he had the upper hand.

“Yeah, I have a huge crush on you. I write ‘Keith McClain’ and ‘Lance Kogane’ all over every page of my adventure log.” Lance sputtered.

Keith was giggling now. The sun water was doing him in, he just knew it. He stood up, and began walking briskly back into the center of the plaza. Lance shot up and followed after him, Keith’s heart was racing thunder and lightning in his ears as he turned around, Lance right behind him, nearly pressed flush against him.

“Dance with me.” It was supposed to be a question but it came out as a demand. Lance’s eyes were wonderstruck at the feeling of Keith’s breath huffing into his own mouth they were so close. Their proximity scared him, but brought an edge of sensuality that fueled his desire and throbbing heart.

“Of course.” He finally responded.

The sun was almost behind the sea as the two came together and danced. Lance was much more experienced than Keith was, but he made an earnest effort. Every single time Keith stepped on his foot, Lance encouraged him with a laugh and a smile. Every time Lance’s hands rested on Keith’s hips, he bit his lip to shroud his happiness and blushed.

It could have been hours that passed or minutes, neither were very sure. They felt the world disappear around them as they surrounded each other.

“This is… this is nice.” Keith whispered into Lance’s shoulder. His chin was tucked neatly into Lance’s collarbone. Lance squished his cheek against Keith’s hair, inhaling a long breath.

“It is.”

“Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah, mi cielo?”

Keith grabbed the collar of the garment he was wearing and slammed their lips together. It kind of hurt when his nose collided with Keith’s cheekbone, but _man_ was it just what Lance needed. Keith pulled away to read Lance’s eyes, but the other boy just brought him in again. Keith felt like he was drowning and his heart was overflowing. When they finally parted to assess their situation, Keith’s hair was a mess and the paint upon their faces was smeared and mixed between the two of them. Lance was flushed and panting just a little bit. The sun was gone and they could see distant stars above their heads. People were beginning to calm their celebrations, returning to their homes to continue the festivities privately with family. The two were locked together by their eyes, happiness jumping like sparks in their irises. They smiled at each other.

In the twinkling light of the plaza they danced.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking this out!! comments and stuff are always incredibly welcome! lots of love!
> 
> (also visit me on tumblr! @ balancewitch!)


End file.
